


Royally Screwed

by TrinityVex36



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityVex36/pseuds/TrinityVex36
Summary: Mimosa Vermillion. Airhead, sweetheart, and loved by all is thrusted into an unforgiving world where few can be trusted. What will happen when she's caught by an unknown faction? Only time will tell.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Mimosa Vermillion was currently in a foreign world. She had no idea where she was or how she got here. The buildings were dilapidated and worn down, made of a strange type of stone. The area was unnaturally silent, and there was no life to be seen or heard. She walked around with no goal or objective, just to observe the scenery.  
“It looks like there was a great battle here,” she thought to herself as she felt her stomach rumble from hunger. “It seems it's been awhile since I’ve eaten,” Mimosa whispered to herself as she pulled out a ripe apple from her rucksack. The sack was a gift from Yuno after they had received their first payment for being a magic knight. Mimosa thought it was cute, as she had a fascination and admiration for the commoners. Despite her royal blood, she had a strong dislike for those who didn’t treat each other kindly, such as her cousins Solid and Nebra.  
She looked over to see a statue of a man riding a horse. The plaque by the foot of the statue was covered in foreign letters that she couldn’t understand. Despite being in a different nation, every kingdom on the continent spoke the same language, so she certainly wasn’t there. Luckily while studying in The Heart Kingdom, Mimosa learned a certain spell that helped her understand foreign languages.  
“Plant Magic: Vines of Deciphering!” Mimosa shouted as vines cracked through the stone street, wrapping around the foreign lettering, shaping it into something that she could understand. “Stonewall Jackson? He must’ve been a great leader to have a statue of him!” Mimosa said out loud as the vines began to wither away.  
She continued on her way, walking down the paved road towards a large, crumbling church. One of its large, wooden doors was open, the pews were layered in dust as the altar was starting to rot. She slowly walked down the aisle, carefully looking in every pew, looking for some sort of indication as where she was. Mimosa found a metal item under the altar.  
It had an engraved wooden handle, and a hollowed out metal tube with a sort of engraving on the inner portion of the tube. There was also a cylinder with five visible holes drilled through it, however, Mimosa surmised that there was probably a sixth hole that lined up with the hole in the metal tube. There was a single metal item that had a bronze, rounded tip with either steel or iron for the body of it. When she shook it, there was some sort of powdered substance. The youngest Vermillion pocketed both the weapon and the projectile, not knowing what either of them were, continuing to look throughout the church. She found nothing of interest and moved on.  
The ruined city stretched on for miles, Mimosa looking all around her as she walked. The young Golden Dawn member noticed some pack animals following her from a distance. They looked to be some sort of canine species, but other than that she had no idea what they were.  
She continued on throughout the ruined streets, taking her time enjoying what was left of the city’s scenery. She traveled over a concrete bridge to a large colosseum, cocking her head slightly to the side in curiosity. “I wonder what sort of structure this is.”  
Mimosa Vermillion walked up the many steps, and through the structure to find an old, disheveled field with a diamond drawn in the field with a white substance. She looked around and noticed a white ball with stitches going down on it from both sides. She picked it up and examined it, putting it in her rucksack as she picked out another apple. She looked over her shoulder to see the canine beasts slowly encircling her, baring their fangs, but making no sound.  
She slowly backed away, the beasts following her movement, each one eyeing different parts of her body, as if they were divvying up her soon-to-be corpse. The thought sent a chill down her spine. Mimosa reached the ground just as the beasts charged her. One of the creatures lunged at her, biting into her arm. She screamed out in pain as its jaws clamped down on her arm. She punched it until it let go, her sleeve bloody and ripped. The rest of them started a slow advance, closing in any opening in their line. Then, they all pounced at once.  
A faint crackling was sounded in the distance, as the creatures fell at her feet one by one. Three men slowly made their way to her, each with a smile on their faces. They spoke an unknown language, only for her to use one of the most basic spells known by The Magic Knights: Translate. The spell didn’t impact the one speaking but rather the caster, allowing the caster to understand any language they were hearing at the moment and to be able to speak it.  
“Hey there miss! Are you alright?” the leader of the three men asked as he walked up to Mimosa.  
“No, I’ve been bitten,” Mimosa said, holding up her injured hand. “I can heal it, but its still incredibly painful,” she explained as the other two men flanked her on either side.  
“You know what morphine is?” the leader asked.  
“No, what is it?” the Magic Knight asked.  
“Something that helps with pain,” the man to her left said as he pulled out a large syringe filled with what she presumed to be morphine. The man injected her with it. Her pain began to subside as she started to feel a bit numb.  
“Heh, looks like it's working just fine,” the leader said as he tore off her cowl.  
“What are you doin-” Mimosa asked as he ripped up her shirt. She quickly covered herself, only for her hands to be held back by the two men on either side of her. “Help! Please someone help me!” she shouted as tears welled up under her eyes.  
“Ya know, she’s a pretty thing, we should have our own fun before bringing her to the boss,” one of the lackeys sneered.  
“Good idea,” the leader said as Mimosa blacked out.


	2. The Rest Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mimosa wakes up, she explores the new empire that she finds herself in with its leader as Noelle and Asta try to survive in this new world, and Sol finds a place to rest in the Appalachians

Mimosa awoke on a bed of pillows as a scantily-clad woman gently woke her. She had a veil over her face and only what could be described as minimalist swimwear for her body. “Wake up dear, are you alright? Those beasts of men had some devious looks on their faces as they dropped you off,” she said as the memories rushed back to Mimosa. The young Vermillion started to cry in distress as the woman comforted her, giving her a warm hug.  
“They… they violated me, didn’t they?” Mimosa whimpered as the woman let go of her.  
“I’m afraid so, dear. Here, have this,” she said, handing her a handkerchief which Mimosa used, wiping away her tears.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem. By the way, just tell the emperor about what happened and he’ll have the men punished. He usually comes around to view the new woman who are dropped off here. Though he’s not like those bastards who dropped you off.”  
“I can’t remember…”  
“What?”  
“I can’t remember what happened. They injected me with something called morphine, then once it started kicking in they ripped off my clothes,” Mimosa explained as she started to cry again, and again she was comforted by the veiled woman.  
“It's alright, he should be here any minute now-”  
Four men entered the tent in an arrow formation with three men facing forward and one in back. Three of them wore full suits of metal armor while the middle front wore comfortable purple and golden robes. He had soft facial features with dark brown eyes that reminded Mimosa of the fertile soil used in the many gardens she tended to. His hair was a light gold, similar to that of the Wizard King.  
“Ah, Celestine, is she the new one?” the man asked as he knelt down to face Mimosa.  
“Yes my emperor,” Celestine replied as she helped Mimosa to her feet.  
“Ah, she’s quite the looker. Come here dear, I don’t bite,” he said with a smile, extending a hand out to her.  
“You’re not gonna hurt me, are you?” Mimosa asked before taking his hand.  
“No. Did one of the men who took you here hurt you?”  
“I… I think all three of them did…”  
The emperor's face took a stern expression. “Well then, they’ll get their comeuppance. You two, find them and send them to the labor pits,” he ordered his guards.  
“What if they resist, sir?”  
“Then kill them,” he replied before turning his attention back to Mimosa. “Now that that’s settled, come with me,” The Emperor said as he took Mimosa’s hand.  
“Where are you taking me?” she asked.  
“To the baths,” he replied with a smile. She followed him over to a building made of stone and mortar that sat atop a hill. “Up here you can get the best hot-spring experience in the entire empire. You do enjoy a good hotspring, right?” The Emperor asked the beautiful Vermillion.  
“May I ask you something?”  
“I believe you already have,” he replied.  
“Who are you?”  
“Ah, reasonable question, and one that I shall entertain. My name is Johannus Fowler, Emperor of The Empire of Atlancia.”  
“Emperor? What is it like a king?” Mimosa asked.  
“Somewhat. A king rules with impunity, while an emperor rules with power, but is nothing with out his people. I hear the will of the people through those they wish to represent them in The Court of Persons.”  
“Oh, I think I understand now. Thank you!”  
“I never got your name,” he said, pulling Mimosa closer to him as they reached the front of the hotspring house.  
“It's Mimosa Vermillion,” she said with a smile as they entered the waiting room. There was a woman at the desk who waved them over.  
“Ah, Emperor Johannus, your personal hotspring has been prepped, enjoy your stay,” she said.  
“You have a private room?” Mimosa said in surprise.  
“Indeed, however today I won’t be alone,” The Emperor said as motioned for Mimosa to join him.  
“What about your guard?” she asked, a bit of worry for the silent sentry in her voice.  
“He’ll do what he’s best at, guarding. Its fine, he’s my right hand man after all,” he said as he led Mimosa into the personal changing room.  
“Oh man! This girl is a total hottie! Just look at her! That figure, those breasts, that waist! And if that wasn’t enough, her voice is like honey for my ears! She’d make a perfect empress!” the young thought as he changed for the hotspring, grabbing some soap and shampoo before heading in.  
Mimosa began to change out of her dirty clothes, only to realize that she had no change of clothes. “Sir Fowler, I’m afraid I won’t be able to join you in the hotspring,” she said, truly disappointed.  
“This emperor, he… he seems like a kind and earnest person, unlike my brother.”  
“Why is that?” he asked.  
“Because I don’t have any swimwear to put on!” Mimosa replied, only to get a chuckle in return.  
“Nobody goes to the baths clothed, Mimosa!” he shouted back.  
“Really?! I find that very hard to believe!” Mimosa retorted.  
“It's the truth!” Johannus replied. “Should I come over and show you?”  
“No! That’ll be quite alright!” Mimosa slowly opened the door, covering herself with a towel as she joined him in the bath.  
“Ahhh, this feels so nice,” Mimosa said as she dropped the towel, revealing her ample breasts.  
“I know right?! Its so relaxing,” The Emperor said as he grabbed the bar of soap, covering his hands in soap. “You look so dirty, would it be alright if I cleaned you up?” he asked.  
“S-sure just be gent-” was all she said before he began to rub the soap into her breasts. “Mr. Fowler, I think there’s something rubbing up against my rear!” Mimosa said in shock as he continued to massage her ample chest.  
“Don’t worry Mimosa, that's just me. I got a little excited when I saw your exquisite body.”  
“Really? Well I’m flattered,” she said as she put her hands on top of his, guiding them over her nipples. “Please, do it like this,” Mimosa whispered as she too became aroused.  
“Ah, he’s so good with his hands! He’s going to make me cum! I need him to finish me so I can calm down!” she thought as her breathing began to get heavy. His tempo began to increase as she started to gyrate her hips to his rhythm.  
“Is it ok if I put it in?” He asked, resting his head on her shoulder.  
“Please,” Mimosa begged with a gasp. “I’m so close!”  
“Gladly!” Fowler said as he slowly slid his cock into her. She gave a loud gasp as she felt her hymen break and his pole reach up into her womb.  
“Well that’s a relief,” he said as he continued to caress her breasts.  
“W-what?”  
“You’re still a virgin, which means the men that brought you here didn’t violate you vanginally,” The Young Emperor said as he kissed Mimosa’s neck.  
“So my decency was still intact,” Mimosa sighed as she felt him ravaging her insides.  
“Ah, I think I’m going to finish!” Mimosa’s lover said as his staff stiffened inside of her before shooting out his entire load into his newly found fuck-buddy.  
“I-I’m going to get pregnant, Johannus!” Mimosa moaned as he pulled out.  
“Well then looks like I’m going to have to host you in the Imperial Palace then!” Johannus exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Mimosa, giving her gentle, soft kisses on the neck. It only took a few minutes until Mimosa grabbed him by the cheeks and locked her lips into his as they went for another round in the hotspring, their lust far hotter than the spring itself. Once they were finished, the two of them cuddled for a while, enjoying each other's company.  
“Did you really mean it?” Mimosa asked. “When you said you’d let me live in the Imperial Palace?”  
“I did,” he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as she did the same to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. The two of them sat there in blissful silence as the sun began to set, its crimson ribbons stretching across the sky as the two eighteen-year-olds closed their eyes.

Noelle Silva  
“Asta! Get back here!” the youngest of the Silva siblings shouted at her boyfriend as he climbed to the top of a pile of rubble.  
“Oi! Noelle, I think I see something on the horizon!” Asta shouted back. “We need to figure out where we are, right? So the higher up we are, the better view we have of things,” Asta reasoned.  
“What’d you see?” Noelle asked, only for a single loud bang to sound out from where Asta was looking, something grazing the side of his head. He ducked behind a wall of rubble, pulling out his demon dweller and demon slayer sword while Noelle readied a spell to counter. “What was that?”  
“I don’t know, but it was small and fast,” Asta replied as he wiped away the small amount of blood from his head.  
“Do you have a good idea where they shot that spell from?” Noelle asked as she readied her wand for an offensive spell.  
“I think they were coming from over the-” Suddenly another attack tore through Asta’s muscular arm, sending him toppling down to the ground.  
“Asta!” Noelle screamed as she ran over to him. There was blood pouring from the wound and he was losing a lot. The youngest Silva sibling started to put pressure on the wound, a technique she learned while fighting against the Spade Kingdom. She ripped up a bit of her dress to use as bandaging, wrapping up the wound and applying pressure to it. After a few minutes the blood stopped and Asta sat up, only for his head to be slammed into the ground by a man covered in all black attire with a metal helmet, black boots, gloves, and sort of the thick vest and a sledgehammer. He rose the weapon above his head taking a powerful swing, only for Noelle to counter.  
“Sea Dragon’s Roar!” she shouted as the serpent of water charged into the assailants stomach, sending him flying back and away from Asta. “Asta, are you ok?” she asked.  
“Yea, but I think my arm might be out of commission for a while,” the magicless young man said with a chuckle as his lover helped him up.  
A hail of arrow showered them, Asta pouncing on top of Noelle to sheild her from the lethal rain of projectiles. Noelle screamed in horror as he collapsed on to of her, out of the fight and bleeding heavily. As she began to treat his wounds, she could hear the heavy steps of dozens of people marching towards Asta and her.

Sol Marron  
The most fervent of the Blue Rose Knights to their ideals, the earth magic user, Sol Marron, continued to traverse the unknown landscape around her. She was hiking through a mountain. She could see a line of some sort of black paving.  
It was about two to three hours ago that she had been transported to this place while training in the courtyard of the Blue Rose Knights HQ. A rogue spatial mage was running rampant and he managed to infiltrate the manor, and when Sol tried to intercept him, he shouted “I’m not going back to that magicless world!” then casting a strange spell that teleported her here.  
All she had with her was her grimoire and a few snacks, and she had eaten through more than half of her food supplies. “Where is this? Is it in the common realm?” Sol thought as she reached the peak of the tree-covered mountain. She summoned one of her golems to reach above the treeline, seeing a sizable town a bit bigger than her home town that was the biggest in the common realm.  
She used magical sensing, only to realize that while this world was plentiful in natural mana, there were no magical beasts around. “That’s weird, even if there were no magic users, she should be able to sense some small magical creatures.” The earth mage continued to hike up the mountain until she reached its peak, seeing a sizable manor at the foot of the mountain. It was smaller than a nobels mansion, but bigger than her house back home. “There could be food in there, and probably a bed too,” Sol thought as she set off to descend the mountain.


End file.
